Severus Rogue, le choix difficile
by Melra L
Summary: Cette fiction est inventée par moi Melra L. .Sévérus Tobias Rogue, est un sorcier talentueux dans Londres et ses alentours. Né d'un père moldu et d'une mère de sang-pure. Il fut l'un des plus brillant élève de Poudlard avant de devenir professeur de potion dans cette même institution...
1. Chapter 1

C'était une nuit d'automne, les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel noir et dégagé. La lune était pleine.  
Un homme marchait calmement dans les rues sombres de Godric Hollow, une ville magique de l'autre côté de Londres. Il était habillé d'une robe noire, ainsi qu'une cape assortit. Des cheveux gras et noirs tombaient sur ses deux épaules. Le visage pale.  
Il avançait vers une maison claire, fraîche. Patient. Il toqua doucement à la porte de celle-ci, calmement. Ses gestes étaient calmes, mais franches. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître une femme, possédant de longs cheveux blond bouclés, de magnifiques yeux bleus/mauves et un visage fin et rosé.  
Elle le regarda, douce. Inquiète pour lui, se demandant pourquoi son regard paraissait vide et neutre. Elle lui toucha doucement la joue, mais il recula, avant d'entrer dans la plus grande des noirceurs, s'en voulant de quelque chose. La jeune femme le regarda. Perdue de ne pas le reconnaître sous son véritable jour. L'homme resta calme et monta doucement dans une chambre. Une chambre de grande taille, décorée d'ours en peluches. De murs peints en noir et rose. Et au milieu un berceau, dans lequel dormait une petite fille. Le visage pâle et les cheveux blonds et raides.  
L'homme sourit doucement, la prenant délicatement dans ses bras. Lui caressant doucement la joue, l'aimant, l'embrassant ensuite sur le front.

- Melody Elisabeth Rogue, murmura-t-il doucement. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es si importante à mes yeux, j'ai déjà perdu celle qui était ta marraine, Lily Evans. Mais toi, je ne pourrais pas me le permettre.  
- Sévérus ? Demanda une voix qui lui était connu, celle de sa « femme ». Est-ce que ça va ?

Sévérus ne répondit pas, gardant sa fille dans ses bras. Il venait de perdre cette nuit-là, la meilleure amie qu'il n'avait jamais eue. La marraine de sa fille. Lily Evans Potter. Se jurant ainsi de ne pas perdre sa fille comme il l'avait perdu elle, dans les atroces souffrances de son cœur.  
Dix ans passèrent. Sévérus regardait la baie vitrée. Sa fille jouant seule dans le jardin, s'amusant comme une « folle ». Un regard de fierté régnait dans cette atmosphère paisible. Sévérus craignait une seule chose : Le fait que son maître, Lord Voldemort, sache qu'il ait une fille, mettant ainsi à néant sa vie et sa sécurité.  
Melody regarda les hiboux de courriels arriver et en lâcher un dans ses mains. Regardant doucement l'enveloppe, la jeune fille rentra dans la maison. S'approchant de ses parents, calme, s'installant sur les genoux de son papa. Comme à son habitude.  
Sévérus regarda sa fille ainsi que l'enveloppe. Se doutant de quoi elle parlait. La jeune Melody l'ouvrit doucement, découvrant la lettre confirmant son inscription à Poudlard.

_COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directeur : Albus Dumbledore  
Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers  
Chère Miss Rogue,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée est fixée au 1er septembre.  
Veuillez croire, chère Miss Rogue, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe_

_COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_  
_Uniforme_  
_Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :_  
_1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_  
_2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)_  
_3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_  
_4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_  
_Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

_Livres et manuels_  
_Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_  
_Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette_  
_Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac_  
_Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette_  
_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé_  
_Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle_  
_Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron_  
_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau_  
_Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble._

_Fournitures_  
_1 baguette magique_  
_1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_  
_1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_  
_1 télescope_  
_1 balance en cuivre_  
_Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._

_IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI._

-Je vais à Poudlard, s'exclama Melody, enthousiasmée d'y aller. Je vais vraiment apprendre la magie !  
-Et oui ma princesse, répondit doucement Sévérus. En attendant, nous devrions aller chercher tout ton matériel.  
- Oh non...  
-Si princesse... grogna Sévérus, exaspéré par le comportement de sa fille. Nous allons y aller de se pas.

Sévérus déposa légèrement sa fille au sol, se relevant par la suite. Mettant sa cape. La jeune enfant le regardait, sachant que dans quelques semaines seulement, elle le nommerait professeur et non papa. Sévérus la souleva lentement dans ses bras avant de transplaner vers le chemin de traverse. Le village, ou l'on pouvait trouver tous les accessoires nécessaires pour pratiquer la magie dans Poudlard ainsi que les uniformes scolaires vierges. Sévérus l'emmena vers un magasin spécialisé dans la fabrication de baguette magique, Ollivander, au sud du chemin de traverse.  
Melody était calme, restant près de son père. Le suivant. Sévérus poussa délicatement la porte du magasin, laissant entrer sa fille avant lui. Stupéfaite, elle regarda les nombreuses étagères remplies de cartons, possédant une multitude de baguettes magique, plus puissantes, les unes que les autres.  
Un homme passa la porte.  
C'était Ollivander Garrick, le plus renommé des fabricants de baguettes dans le monde des sorciers.  
Melody était calme.  
Le regardant doucement, peureuse.  
Garrick regarda Sévérus puis Melody, se doutant de la visite du plus grand professeur de potions que Poudlard est pu avoir. Melody le regarda lentement, reculer dans ses mouvements, dos à son père.

-Ah bonjour Sévérus, que nous vaux ta visite dans ce magasin ?, demanda Garrick.  
- Bonjour Ollivander, répondit Sévérus. Je suis ici pour ma fille, nous venons chercher sa première baguette...  
-Bien, s'exclama Garrick. Je crois savoir ce qu'il lui conviendra au mieux.

Garrick alla chercher une baguette, et la brandit à Melody. La jeune fille fut énormément surprise. Ne savant pas comment faire pour savoir si sa baguette lui conviendrait.

-Baguette de 24 cm, bois d'If et avec comme cœur un crin de licorne, dit lentement Garrick.

Melody prit lentement la baguette entre ses doigts. Inquiète.  
Faisant un léger mouvement de poignet. Les livres du bureau principal tombèrent, laissant échapper un rire de la bouche de Sévérus, et laissant à Melody le seul choix. Celui de baisser la tête.  
N'ayant pas trouvé la baguette qui allait lui prêter allégeance. Rogue remis les livres en place et posant ensuite ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille. Elle était déçue et il le ressentait. Comme si elle n'en pouvait plus.  
Sévérus soupira. Garrick prit doucement une autre baguette et la donna à la jeune fille. Sévérus devint soudain perplexe, se demandant si cette baguette serait la bonne. Il regarda doucement sa fille faire un coup de poignet, et ne laissant rien se détruire, laissant juste un jet de lumière rose et argentée sortir de la baguette. Comprenant ainsi que la baguette avait choisi sa fille, malgré le fait qu'il ne connaissait rien de la baguette.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, disait doucement Garrick, tout en reprenant doucement la baguette et la mettant dans sa boîte. Une baguette en bois de houx de 26 cm et possédant comme cœur, un ventricule d'un cœur de dragon.

Melody fut surprise de savoir qu'un tel genre de baguette lui était destiné. Elle regarda son père qui paya la somme de 13 Gaillon sa baguette. Elle le suivit hors du magasin par la suite. Sévérus était calme et vit un homme grand, semblant être un demi-géant, accompagné d'un garçon semblant être du même âge que sa fille.  
Le garçon possédait une chouette des neiges, les cheveux de couleur noir en bataille, de belles lunettes rondes et une cicatrice sur le front.  
Sévérus se doutait de qui était ce garçon. Ce qui provoqua une petite rancœur au fond de lui, pour ce jeune garçon. N'espérant qu'une chose... Que sa fille ne soit pas avec lui...


	2. Chapitre 2

Sévérus regagna son calme après quelques minutes, amenant sa fille dans une boutique d'animaux magique. Laissant à sa fille le choix de choisir entre un chat, un crapaud ou une chouette. Il attendait, patient. Regardant sa fille faire. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère, il le savait, ne disant rien.  
Melody regarda toutes les chouettes étant présentes, ayant déjà totalement choisit l'animal qu'elle voulait. Sévérus sourit doucement, regardant la chouette que sa fille fixait littéralement sur l'un des perchoirs présents dans le magasin. La vue d'Harry Potter, le garçon qu'il avait vu accompagné du demi-géant, l'inquiétait. Il savait qu'il aurait des ennuis, amenant sans doute Melody dedans.  
La chouette quitta doucement son perchoir pour aller sur l'épaule de la jeune Rogue. Se logeant par la même occasion dans ses cheveux. Sévérus sourit doucement, tout en essayant de garder le regard du Sévérus que les sorciers connaissaient.  
Melody regarda son père avant d'apercevoir dans le même magasin, un homme grand et mince, possédant de courts cheveux bruns et de magnifiques yeux de cette même couleur. Il accompagnait, un jeune homme brun de cheveux et assez enrober. Melody les reconnut et alla près d'eux, suivit par son père.

-Neville ? Demanda Melody à l'égard du garçon assez enrober.  
-Ah tiens, salut Melody… Répondit-il un peu découragé. Toi aussi tu as reçu la validation de ton inscription à Poudlard ?  
-Bien sûre que oui. On a même presque fini les achats, vu que Mr Maître des potions possède une multitude de chaudrons de différents types de taille, dit la jeune fille à l'égard de son père.

Sévérus soupira aux paroles de sa fille, et la laissa parler. La laissant ensuite sous la surveillance de cet homme qui ne lui était pas inconnu, car il était l'oncle de sa femme.  
Sévérus avançait dans les rues du chemin de Traverse, semblant chercher quelqu'un. Impatient, ne laissant rien paraitre comme sentiments. Il entra dans un café, après avoir aperçu Harry Potter et le demi-géant quitter ce même café. Il inspecta, se demandant pourquoi se jeune garçon y était entré, ses pensées se focalisèrent sur Quirrell, l'un des professeurs de Poudlard cette année-là. Son hypothèse fut vraie, lorsqu'il le vit, il s'approcha « dangereusement » de lui. Le regard noir, se demandant ce que Quirrell avait pu faire ou demander à Harry Potter. S'inquiétant tout de même pour la vie du jeune homme qu'il n'apprécie pas à cause du père que celui-ci a connu durant toute son adolescence, celui qui lui avait volé l'amour de sa vie, avant qu'il ne puisse rencontrer sa femme, la mère de sa fille.  
Quirrell regarda Sévérus s'approcher dangereusement de lui, s'inquiétant littéralement de son état d'esprit personnel, malgré le secret qu'il lui cachait, se demandant par la même occasion si Sévérus allait parler d'Harry Potter ou d'autre chose, comme par exemple, d'une chose que Sévérus désirait depuis de nombreuses années, le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.  
Sévérus restait calme au fond de lui, malgré le fait qu'il ne l'était pas, la présence de Quirrell dans l'école le rendait de plus en plus perplexe. Sentant un potentiel danger imminent pour Poudlard et ses élèves. Sévérus serra la main de Quirrell de manière professionnel, essayant de ne lui montrer aucune faiblesse mentale et physique.

-Alors Professeur Quirrell, que nous vaut votre présence dans cet établissement ? Demanda Sévérus, assez inquiet.  
-Eh…Eh …B…Ben… Pro…Professeur… Ro…Rogue… Je…Vo… Voulais… Pr…Prendre… Le…Te… Temps… De…Ree… Rester… Li…Libre… Ava…Avant…Pou…Poudlard, bégaya Quirrell.  
-Je vois ce que vous pensez, c'est tout de même pour moi vous savez. Mais je vous souhaite tout de même bonne chance, avec Potter. Il est peut-être le survivant, mais il est tout de même encore novice en magie, ricana Rogue.  
-Me…Merci…Pro…Professeur…Ro…Rogue.

Sévérus s'en alla, souriant légèrement en coin, sachant comment faire subir un « calvaire » pour Harry Potter, l'un de ses futurs élèves de potion. Sévérus retourna dans les rues du chemin, calme. Sévérus regardait chaque enfant se précipitant vers Ollivander, des élèves de premières années. Certain comportement l'inquiétait, mais lorsqu'il aperçut sa fille, seule, marchant tête baissée et en larmes. Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller la voir, tout de même inquiet. Posant délicatement l'une de ses mains sur la tête de la jeune fille. Elle ne répondit pas, se reculant, les larmes coulant sur ses deux joues pâles. Un sentiment de rejet parcourra Sévérus. Un sentiment qu'il n'aimait pas percevoir, pas après que Lily l'est lâchement quitté après un malentendu durant leurs adolescences, l'incident qu'a pu effacer, Angela Londubat, sa femme, juste après la naissance de leur fille. Sévérus la regarda fronçant les sourcils, avant de voir qu'elle levait la tête vers lui. Toujours en larmes. Sévérus se transplana avec sa fille jusqu'à chez lui, là où il l'a pris dans ses bras, voulant savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour la retrouver dans cet état. Un état qui le dérangeait énormément.  
Sévérus la souleva, la laissant se loger dans son cou, le serrant fortement, sanglotant encore légèrement. Melody se calma. Le regardant.

-Que sait-il passer princesse ? Demanda Sévérus avec une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais eue auparavant.  
-Grand Oncle Algie, il est parti avec Neville et m'a donc laisser toute seule… Déclara-t-elle doucement.

Sévérus soupira et caressa tendrement et délicatement la joue de sa fille. Rassurant. Ne laissant plus aucune larme prendre le dessus sur le doux visage de sa fille. Il n'avait aucune envie de la considéré comme autre chose que sa fille, mais…  
Le 1er septembre arriva rapidement. Melody était avec sa mère sur le quai 9 ¾. La jeune fille vit son cousin arrivé, ainsi qu'une jeune fille possédant de longs cheveux noirs et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle avait la même pâleur que Sévérus. Un lien de famille les unissait. Cette jeune fille était accompagnée d'un homme, ressemblant étrangement à Sévérus. Melody sourit et s'approcha avec sa mère de cet homme.

-Bonjour Flora, bonjour mon oncle, lança Melody, joyeuse de pouvoir enfin être à Poudlard.  
-Bonjour Melody, lui répondit son oncle. J'espère que vous irez toutes deux à Serpentard.  
-Non, je ne veux pas y aller à Serpentard, moi je veux avoir une maison digne de ma personnalité, répliqua Flora, sûre d'elle.

La jeune Melody ria doucement du comportement de sa cousine, avant de devoir monter dans le Poudlard Express après avoir fait une dernière bise à sa mère. Calme. Se demandant une seule chose. Etre dans la même maison que sa cousine, ou la même que son cousin. La jeune Rogue regarda Flora trouver un place auprès de Neville et d'une autre jeune fille, brune, et avec de long cheveux ondulés. Elle sourit avant de partir chercher un compartiment pas très remplis. Elle y entra et vit le garçon qu'elle avait croisé sur le chemin de Traverse. La jeune fille regarda le jeune garçon, essayant de le connaître en un seul coup d'œil. Mais rien.

-Salut… Lança timidement Melody. Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ?  
-Bien sûr. Toi aussi tu vas en première année à Poudlard ?  
-Oui, dit doucement la jeune Rogue. Je me présente, Melody Elisabeth Rogue.  
-Enchanté, je suis Harry Potter.  
-Heureuse de te rencontrer.

Harry Potter la laissa s'installer près de lui, et lui serra lentement la main. Un contact se fit rapidement entre eux ainsi que des liens forts. Ce qui pourrait faire rager Sévérus, celui qui n'avait pas apprécier dès le moment où il l'avait rencontré. La jeune fille sourit au jeune Harry Potter et entendit une nouvelle fois, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir et y laisser apparaître un jeune garçon roux, semblant être lui aussi en première année, dans le collège de Poudlard. Le jeune garçon s'avança lentement et s'asseyait juste aux côtés de la jeune Rogue. En face d'Harry Potter. Le jeune rouquin sourit doucement, regardant Harry au niveau du front, apercevant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Je me présente, je m'appelle Ronald Weasley, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ron, dit le jeune garçon avec le sourire.  
-Je suis Harry Potter, lança Harry, enchanté de le connaitre.  
-Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Demanda enthousiaste Ron.  
-Oui cet Harry Potter là !  
-Quand à moi, je m'appelle Melody Rogue.  
-Rogue, comme le professeur Rogue de Poudlard ? Demanda Ron.  
-Non, je ne le connais pas, mentit la jeune Rogue.

Melody discuta lentement avec Harry et Ron, mentant sur ses origines de sorcière, ne voulant rien dire sur ses deux parents, l'un sang pur et l'autre sang-mêlé. Elle était agacée, de ne rien dire sur son père, qui était comme l'avait essayé de comprendre Ron, l'un de ses deux nouveaux amis. La jeune fille remarqua l'enfant qui accompagnait sa cousine et son cousin, entrait dans leurs compartiments, la jeune fille se demanda pourquoi, mais elle savait que son cousin, pourrait avoir quelques problèmes.

-Dîtes, vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud, il s'appelle Trevor car un garçon du nom de Neville Londubat le cherche, lâcha rapidement la jeune fille.  
-Non ne nous l'avons pas encore vu, dit lentement la jeune Melody.  
-Merci quand même, je me présente, Hermione Granger, je suis une née-moldue. Et vous ?  
-Melody Rogue, je n'ai rien avoir avec le professeur Rogue, je suis sang-mêlée… Dit Melody.  
-Mais tu es de famille avec Flora Rogue ? Demanda Hermione.  
-Oui c'est ma cousine…  
-Moi je suis Harry Potter.  
- Ah, j'ai tellement entendue parler de toi, tu as su battre un mage noir, quand tu étais encore tout petit. Lâcha Hermione.  
-Moi c'est Ron Weasley.

Hermione ne répondit pas, calme, regardant la jeune Rogue et le jeune Potter. Le temps de route se passa rapidement. L'ambiance restait joyeuse. Neville et Flora les avaient rejoints. Tout était calme. Lorsqu'ils sortirent tous du Poudlard exprès, une voix résonna, donnant ainsi l'ordre aux premières années de le rejoindre. Le soir était déjà tombé. Les étoiles scintillaient comme 10 ans auparavant. Certaines étaient filantes, d'autres non. Harry avança près du demi-géant qui l'avait accompagné au chemin de Traverse. Souriant.  
Le demi-Géant se prénommait Rebeus Hagrid, il emmena doucement les premières années dans des barques qui vont les amené dans les lieux de Poudlard. Ce qui se fit, ils arrivèrent tous 10 minutes plus tard. Entrant par la suite dans le hall d'entrée, affichant les sabliers des quatre maisons présentes à Poudlard depuis des siècles. La jeune Rogue comprit enfin les paroles de son père, quand il lui disait que Poudlard était une école qui regorgeait de magie et de choses spectaculaire.  
Sévérus regardait les élèves entrés et s'installer à leurs tables de maisons respectives. Espérant, comme son frère beaucoup plus tôt, que sa fille aille à Serpentard tout comme lui, ainsi que sa nièce. Chaque préfet se mit en bout de table, devant chaque professeur. Hagrid s'assit près de Rogue. Chaque Maison était insupportable, attendant avec impatience les premières années qui allaient peut-être rejoindre leurs maisons. Il fallut 15 minutes à Sévérus avant de voir, sa fille entrer en compagnie de Neville, Flora et Harry Potter. Chaque première année était calme. Une vieille femme prit un chapeau de sorcier qui s'anima, commençant à chanter…

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_  
_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_  
_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_  
_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d' forme, les chapeaux splendides,_  
_Font pâle figure auprès de moi_  
_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_  
_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échappe' rien ne m'arrête_  
_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
_Pour connaitre votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_  
_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_  
_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_  
_Comme eux vous serez juste et loyal_  
_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_  
_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_  
_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_  
_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_  
_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_  
_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_  
_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Les premières années comprirent rapidement. Le Choixpeau magique allait rapidement les classer dans les maisons qui allaient les suivre jusqu'à la fin de leurs scolarités à Poudlard. Chaque première année sentit leurs stress monter. Ce qui laissa un sourire au professeur Rogue.  
Une seule envie l'animait, une envie qui ne paraissait pas seine. Harry Potter allait subir une scolarité riche en évènement qui lui allait donner une envie de vivre en enfer. Les premiers noms furent prononcer, certain allèrent directement à Serdaigle, d'autre à Poufsouffle. Aucun Serpentard ou même Gryffondor. Ce qui inquiet Sévérus et la dame qui annonçait à haute et intelligible voix.

-Neville Londubat, prononça-t-elle.

Neville avança de manière inquiète, n'osant pas réfléchir à la maison à laquelle il appartiendrait. Une foule de question se posa chez Gryffondor et Serpentard. Une question d'opportunité et d'appartenance. Le Choixpeau s'anima une nouvelle fois, laissant à chaque fois un sentiment de surprise aux premières années. Le Choixpeau semblait discuter avec Neville de manière discrète. Personne ne semblait les entendre. Etant dans leurs mondes.  
La jeune Melody regarda son cousin, soucieuse, curieuse voir même inquiète. Son cousin semblait être un choixpeauflou, une personne pour laquelle le Choixpeau hésite longuement entre plusieurs maisons de Poudlard, car ce dernier voit cette personne, plusieurs des qualités dignes de chaque maison. Neville était calme, débâtant encore pendant plusieurs minutes.

-GRYFFONDOR, cria le Choixpeau.

Neville se leva rapidement, rejoignant Gryffondor, sous une foule d'applaudissement, suivit rapidement pour ceux destiné à Hermione, Ron et Harry.  
Melody regardait rapidement son cousin qui était en train de la regarder. Personne ne savait pas quoi. Ou qui allait passer. Tout avançait rapidement. Des Serpentard apparurent enfin. Personne ne disaient rien, malgré cela Gryffondor applaudissaient malgré le fait qu'ils éprouvaient une rancœur pour Serpentard.

-Melody Elisabeth Rogue, lance McGonagall.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce… Plus aucuns élèves n'osaient parler, la regardant intrigués. Était-elle la fille du professeur Rogue, ou d'une autre personne. Melody avança, se dévoilant. Sévérus laissa marquer un soupir. Elle se retrouva sous le Choixpeau en quelques secondes. Tout le monde regardait, le souffle coupé, attendant dès à présent…

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, débutât-il intriguant toute la salle. Qu'avons-nous là? Une élève courageuse, loyale, intelligente et aussi pleine d'ambition que rusée... humm... Je vois... Je vois... Poufsouffle? Devrais-tu aller à Poufsouffle? Il laissa un blanc, comme s'il cherchait à tenir en haleine son publique. Non, non, bien sûr que non.

Il semblait s'amuser de son petit tour. C'était sans doute bien le seul.  
Melody restait calme, regardant toute la salle, mal à l'aise, son choix allait pour les 4.

-Quoique, reprit-il, tu as la patience d'attendre. Que penses-tu de Serpentard? Oui, Serpentard! Sa voix se fit plus envoutante. Celle-là aussi te correspond, cela ne plairait-il pas à ton père? Mais Gryffondor aussi... Cette flamme qui brûle en toi... Hooo C'est si difficile... Poufsouffle? Gryffondor? Serpentard? Ou peut-être encore Serdaigle?

Melody leva les yeux vers lui, se demandant pourquoi il lui disait cela. Melody sentait tous les regards sur elle. Elle avait un peu peur, mais n'essayait pas de le montrer. Son cousin et sa cousine la regardèrent attendant.

-Hum... C'est si difficile, je vois en toi tellement de qualité... C'est plus facile de choisir les Weasley, ils sont tous à Gryffondor ! Lança le Choixpeau avec une difficulté envoutante.

Melody était encore plus perplexe. Melody se demandait pourquoi Serdaigle, même si elle savait que sa mère y était, mais était-ce pour cela?  
Le Choixpeau savait qu'il devenait lassant et ennuyant, mais il avait obtenu la curiosité de la jeune fille, c'était le plus important.  
Le Choixpeau comprit qu'elle avait l'envie de connaître énormément de chose. Une capacité digne des Serdaigle, mais tellement de capacité appartenant au 4 maisons le dérangeait tout de même, il savait qu'elle possédait du sang de Londubat, une famille qui a toujours été à Gryffondor, que sa mère avait été à Serdaigle et que le sang du professeur rogue et de sa famille qui avait toujours été à Serpentard coulait dans ses veines.

-Tiens, tiens, susurra-t-il doucement à la blonde, la maison où ta mère a passé sa scolarité t'intrigue?  
-Oui tout de même, mais je ne pense pas être digne de la suivre, murmura-t-elle.  
-Et pourquoi pas?  
- Vous savez, je suis sa fille, je ne suis pas comme elle...

Sévérus regarda étrangement sa fille. 7 minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis l'appel de Melody. Et aucune maisons n'avaient été cité, donnant ainsi à la jeune fille, le titre de Choixpeauflou. 7 minutes pendant lesquelles, chaque élève de l'école était attentif. Essayant d'écouter la conversation entre le Choixpeau et la jeune fille. Ce qu'ils ne pouvaient jamais entendre. Tout était trop calme pour cela, comme si ils avaient reçu un sortilège qui les rendait sourds.

-Je vois... Choixpeauflou. Ca faisait un long moment, chantonna-t-il. Je sens que cette année va être exceptionnelle!

Melody soupira, agacée et gêner, semblant détester le fait de se faire remarquer. Son père était lui aussi agacé. Un sentiment de famille. Personne n'osait dire quoi que cela soit.  
Les minutes passaient rapidement, aucuns accord, ne fut fait. Hésitant encore. L'esprit de la jeune Rogue était complexe, selon les formes montré par le Choixpeau. Soudain emplis de sureté, le Choixpeau se redressa. Chaque élève attendait, commençant à hurler la maison, qu'eux voulaient pour la jeune fille. Sévérus suivait d'esprit sa maison. Malgré son regard dur. Sachant que même si sa fille serait avec lui. Ses sentiments allaient être partagés. Il posa délicatement et discrètement son regard sur elle. Essayant de lire dans son esprit. Chose impossible. Le Choixpeau l'en empêchait…

-Alors? Poursuivit-il. Papa? Maman? Tes cousins? Ou... Toi? Ce qui te convient?

Melody eut soudain l'esprit totalement flou, n'arrivant pas à choisir pour elle. Elle ne voulait ni décevoir son père, ni sa mère, ni la famille Londubat.

- Gryffon Serdai Serpen... réussit elle à dire

Le Choixpeau laissa planer le silence. Il semblait surpris de cette réponse, jamais une élève n'avait sorti cela comme choix, semblant autant Choixpeauflou que le Choixpeau lui-même. Sévérus, regardait cela avec encore plus enthousiasmé, prenant ce qu'il se passait comme une chose réellement intéressante.  
Sévérus souriait, adorant réellement ce qu'il se passait. Sa fille n'était sans doute pas comme les autres. Sachant qu'elle possédait autant de ses capacités, que ceux d'Angela. Melody ferma doucement les yeux avant de les ouvrir, découvrant, la maison qu'elle voulait, sans avoir à prier ce qui pouvait suivre.

-Gryffondor, murmura-t-elle.  
-GRYFFONDOR, hurla le Choixpeau magique, au grand malheur de Sévérus qui ne comprenait rien.

Sévérus regardait sa fille se diriger, vers la table d'Harry Potter. Sa pire crainte venait de se réalisé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que tout cela puisse se passer rapidement. Il voyait le paria parler avec sa fille, laissant montrer une jeune amitié naissante, tout comme avec Flora qui venait de rapidement les rejoindre. Il ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose à présent… Que sa fille ne fasse pas dévoilée la réalité sur leurs liens, et qu'aucun mal ne lui arrive.

* * *

_Alors comment trouvé vous ce chapitre?_

_Des questions?_

_Comment voyez vous la suite? Et comme va faire Rogue pour ne pas chouchouter sa fille?_


	3. Chapter 3

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai reprit note de certains dialogue de J.K Rolling pour garder l'originalité de l'histoire, son feed Back. Aussi, dans ce chapitre, vous connaîtrez beaucoup plus sur la relation qui lie Melody à son père et pourquoi? Des flash bach seront plus souvent présent et seront écrit en italique. Bonne lecture :D

Un petit commentaire pour la route serait sans inconvénient :D Je vous répondrait tout le temps :D

* * *

Le dîner était agité. Chaque nouvelles premières années rencontraient chaque élève de leurs maisons. De manière calme et parfois timide, ils se présentaient, disant de comment était leurs parents. De quelle race ils étaient. Ne laissant rien paraître, Melody ne disait rien, regardant de temps en temps son père d'une manière discrète, ne voulant pas dévoilé le lien qui les unissait.  
Sévérus parlait avec Quirrell, veillant sur Harry Potter et sa fille. Ne se doutant de rien, sur ce que Melody et Harry étaient. Sévérus avait l'impression de sentir une présence maléfique dans l'enceinte du château, mettant encore plus une pression sur son rôle de père et de professeur. Il regarda froidement son interlocuteur, n'ayant pas confiance en lui.  
Soudain tous les préfets de chaque maison se levèrent et incitèrent les premières années à les suivre. Une nouvelle année commençait, donc les lieux devaient être présentés. Un jeune homme roux, les conduisant vers les dortoirs de Gryffondor. Il s'était présenté sous le nom de Percy Weasley, son lien de fraternité avec Ron était grand et stupéfiant. Flora et Neville regardèrent leurs cousines qui ne semblaient pas encore bien à l'aise dans le collège. Montrant ainsi l'un de ses signes de faiblesses, le fait de ne pas être près de l'un de ses géniteurs. Elle avait toujours été élevée, couverte dans l'amour de ses deux parents.  
Un sentiment d'infériorité préservait son attitude.  
Sa personnalité c'était ainsi forgée.  
Sévérus, quant à lui, quitta le grand réfectoire. Ne croisant aucun élève. Une déception semblait le hanté. Un sentiment équivalent à la valeur de sa fille. Il savait que ce choix n'était pas celui que lui voulait. Un choix pour Gryffondor, mettant encore plus leurs liaisons et leur complicité en danger. Il ne pouvait pas l'insulter comme il le faisait avec chaque Gryffondor. Il ne pouvait pas la blesser. Il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Sa fille était comme un joyau et elle l'était depuis 11 ans.  
Sévérus entra dans son bureau, un bureau sombre et entouré d'ingrédients de potions dont il en détenait tous les secrets. Il le regarda et inspecta les photos de son bureau, regardant chaque souvenir comme à leurs premiers jours. Cela semblait être la seule chose qui lui faisait oublier le fait que sa fille se retrouvait à Gryffondor, un cauchemar inattendu mais totalement réelle.

La nuit passa rapidement, mais était tout de même mouvementée pour le professeur Rogue. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi sa fille avait été envoyée à Gryffondor, ne comprenant rien. Son trésor n'était pas comme il le souhaitait, mais il savait qu'elle rapporterait énormément à Gryffondor.  
Elle n'était plus un bébé.  
Il le savait. Mais ses actions n'étaient pas de ce genre. Il était temps pour lui de prendre des résolutions pour son comportement.  
Il était temps pour lui de rejoindre ses élèves en cours de potion. Connaissant l'identité de ses premiers élèves… Les premières années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Les plus grands ennemis de Poudlard.  
Il arriva près de sa salle de classe, n'entendant rien. Personne, tout était silencieux.  
L'ambiance était glaciale. Tout comme lui devait l'être. Sévérus entra, laissant sa cape volé derrière lui, le regard froid tout comme ses mouvements.  
Il s'arrêta près de son bureau, le regard sévère vers chaque élève, mais plus sur les élèves de Gryffondor.

- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il. Je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Melody fut surprise au fond d'elle des paroles de son père. Ne le reconnaissant pas.  
Les paroles de Sévérus étaient froides, mais claires, comme n'importes quelles paroles prononcer par un homme dans la vie.  
Sévérus regarda sévèrement Harry, le regard aussi froid que ses paroles. Il s'appuya lentement sur son pupitre, gardant toujours son regard sur l'élève de Gryffondor. Très sûr de ce qu'il allait faire de lui. Malgré le fait qu'il était le fils de son ancien amour, mère de sa fille. Il garda silence.  
Harry quant à lui ne regardait pas. Écrivant, ne se doutant de rien, écrivant chaque parole de son professeur. Hermione fixait Harry, laissant douter le fait d'une insulte face à son camarade de classe et de maison. Elle regarda ensuite Melody, qui ne disait rien, silencieuse, le regard absent.  
Hermione regarda ensuite Flora qui ne disait, prête à rire de la situation d'Harry. Elle comprit que Flora et Melody n'avait pas le même niveau de caractère.  
Melody regarda la scène silencieuse, s'en voulant pour Harry, alors qu'elle n'avait réellement rien fait. Chacun de ses regards allaient vers Harry, Flora et Neville. Elle ne les comprenait pas et elle ne comprenait pas son père, son attitude. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Ce regard sévère lui faisait peur, elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Il n'était pas le Sévérus qu'elle connaissait.  
Elle rebaissa la tête, serrant les pendants de sa robe de sorcière, empêchant les larmes de couler.  
Sévérus sourit en coin. Le regard fier et digne de sa personne. Son rôle de professeur de potion lui était dur en présence de sa fille, mais il se devait de rester celui que les élèves connaissaient. Harry arrêta d'écrire et regarda son professeur de potion. Ne se doutant de rien. Ne se demandant qu'une seule chose.  
Savoir pourquoi un tel regard.

-Potter, Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?, demanda sévèrement le professeur de potions, le regard toujours fixé sur le jeune homme qu'il venait de prendre en grappe dans sa salle de classe.  
-Je ne sais pas monsieur…  
-Apparemment, la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie... Essayons encore une fois Potter, souffla Sévérus, dans un profond désespoir. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me ramener un bézoard.  
-Je ne sais pas monsieur...

Melody soupira discrètement, elle voulait y répondre, mais n'en avait pas le courage, et ne voulait pas avoir les foudres de Serpentard sur elle.  
Serpentard quand à eux attendaient avec impatience l'échec d'Harry, pouvant donc ainsi rire de leurs situation, le fait de déjà perdre des points le premiers jour.  
Flora les regardait, souciant du danger qui planait sur Harry, elle savait que s'il se trompait les points de Gryffondor tomberait déjà dans l'échec et le désarroi. Elle regarda ensuite sa cousine, qui restait calme et discrète, comme à son habitude. Melody était fragile selon elle. Mais savait que sa fragilité était aussi une force. Qui cachait d'énorme potentiel. Elle regarda ensuite Hermione, qui gardait sa main en l'air, voulant toujours être interroger, comme une miss je sais tout.  
Un comportement que Flora détestait au plus haut point, ce qui valait aussi le fait que Melody ne faisait rien.  
Melody regarda son père à qui le regard n'avait pas changé, il était toujours froid, fixant toujours Harry, attendant une autre question à lui poser.  
Sévérus était déçu du survivant, car il n'était même pas capable de connaître une seule bonne réponse dans le cour de potion. Il sourit en coin, ayant sans doute trouvé ce qu'il avait trouvé.

-Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici Potter ? Potter, quelle est la différence entre le Napel et le Tue-loups ?  
-Je ne sais pas, mais je crois qu'Hermione le sait. Vous auriez peut-être plus de chance avec elle.

Effectivement, Hermione tendait toujours la main, se levant presque.  
Melody soupira, exaspéré du comportement d'Hermione tout comme son père qui ne disait rien, mais qui ne le pensait moi.  
Sévérus prit doucement une chaise et se mit en face d'Harry. Son regard était froid voulant sans doute tout dire. Melody ne le reconnaissait toujours pas, calme, silencieuse, ne disant jamais rien. Elle le regardait faire. Sa respiration était lente, comme si elle voulait tout entendre.  
Sévérus s'installa devant Harry posant ses mains sur le bureau de celui-ci. Avant de fixer Hermione.

-Asseyez-vous petite idiote, lâcha t'il d'un ton sec avant de retourner son regard vers Harry. Pour votre information, Potter, sachez que le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoire donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant. Un bézoard est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Quand au napel et au tue-loup, il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre note? Et votre impertinence coûtera un point à Gryffondor, Potter.

Harry commença à écrire tout comme les élèves de sa maison et de celle de Serpentard. Il semblait s'en vouloir, jamais il n'aurait penser que le professeur de potions allait s'en prendre à lui.  
Sévérus levait la tête regardant chaque élève. La salle de classe était calme.  
Beaucoup trop calme même. Sévérus sourit et regarda ensuite les élèves de Gryffondor et plus particulièrement sa fille qui était énormément calme, n'ayant pas énormément bouger d'un poil.  
Elle restait figée, calme. Détestant la situation. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient devant ses yeux.  
Sévérus sourit en coin, sachant que sa fille n'avait jamais parler ou voulut faire de potion avec lui. Se doutant légèrement du fait qu'elle ne les aimerais pas. Il s'avança doucement. Tout le monde le regarda. Sans broncher, sans rien dire.  
Tout était calme et on ne pouvait qu'entendre le claquement des chaussures de Sévérus sur le sol.  
Flora et Neville regardèrent leurs cousines, voulant savoir dans quel embarra elle métrait Gryffondor si elle répondait mal à une seule de ses questions.

-Miss Rogue, lança-t-il à l'égard de sa propre fille ? Pouvez-nous dire quelle est la faculté de la potion de l'œil Vif .  
-Oui professeur... La potion de l'œil vif communément appelée la potion d'Éveil à la faculté... d'empêcher le sommeil de quelqu'un... mais aussi de réveiller quelqu'un d'inconscient après avoir eu une choc sur la tête., dit la jeune Melody d'une manière timide, mais avec un revers d'intelligence dans la voix.  
-C'est correct venant de la part de Gryffondor, grogna Sévérus. J'accorde cinq points à Gryffondor.

Flora sourit, connaissant les facultés intellectuelles de sa cousine, elle tenait bien de Sévérus et d'Angela. Comprenant ainsi mieux la réaction du Choixpeau face à Melody. Mais elle savait aussi, qu'il allait s'en prendre à Gryffondor, simplement par rabaissement, mais aussi pour gagner la coupe des quatre maisons, jouer une fois par an.  
Sévérus, quand à lui, était totalement surpris des connaissances de sa fille, elle n'avait jamais rien lu devant lui, ni devant sa mère, préférant toujours jouer dans leurs jardins. Sévérus pensa dés lors que sa fille cachait énormément de potentiel en elle, et qu'elle était prête à tout pour les lui montrer.  
Il était donc fier de sa progéniture. Il continua à garder son calme, regardant souvent les Gryffondor de travers.  
Melody le prenait mal, elle ne le reconnaissait plus, et comprenait pourquoi, il était le professeur le plus détester de Poudlard. Elle regrettait maintenant son choix pour Gryffondor, son père la faisait souffrir sans même le savoir. Elle n'aimait énormément pas cela.  
Elle voulait retrouver le Sévérus Rogue qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle avait toujours aimé, elle voulait retrouver son père.  
La fin des cours retentit très vite, les premières années se levèrent doucement, sans aucun bruit, quittant la classe. Melody resta sur place quelques secondes avant de partir, démoralisé. Son père lui manquait... Tout comme sa mère.  
Elle s'assied doucement sur l'un des nombreux bancs interrieur de l'école, regardant son livre de potions et entrant dans sa tête, se remémorant les nombreuses tentatives qu'elle avait fait pour empêcher son père de partir. Elle s'en rappela d'une en particulier.

_C'était la veille de la rentrée à Poudlard, une petite fille aux longs cheveux blond dessinait calmement sur des feuilles que lui avait donné sa mère. Elle était sage, calme. Entendant les injures de son père, qui ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait. _  
_Il entra dans la pièce, les cheveux d'un gras datant de deux jours. Il regarda sa fille, ne disant rien, laissant juste à sa fille la compréhension de son regard. Un regard froid, accusateur de méfait._  
_La jeune enfant regarda son père, se doutant de la question qu'il allait lui poser. Mais il était calme, malgré une colère qui montait en lui. Il la regardait encore et encore._  
_La jeune fille se fit soudainement toute petite, ayant un peu peur de ses paroles. Des paroles de son père bien aimé. Il la regardait encore et encore continuant ses regards._

_-Melody, ou est-ce que tu as mit ma robe de sorcier ?, Demandait assez sévèrement son père._  
_-Je ne sais pas papa, mentait-elle directement._  
_-Je ne sais pas pourquoi ma chérie, mais je n'ai pas tellement envie de te croire._

_Il voulait rire en disant cette phrase, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, car cela faisait la cinquième années qu'elle manigançait toujours quelques choses pour l'empêcher de partir. Il la regarda encore, s'approchant d'elle et la soulevant lentement._  
_Elle le regarda. Ne voulant pas lui dire ou elle l'avait caché, mais son regard disait énormément, elle regardait souvent en direction du panier de leur chien, avec qui jouait un petit garçon, semblant être un an plus jeune qu'elle, les cheveux noirs et le visage semblant être celui de Sévérus, mais avec des yeux d'un bleu magnifique._

_-Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est Mattéo qui a fait cela ?, demandait t'il tout en connaissant déjà la réponse à sa question._  
_-Si c'est lui papa..._  
_-Melody... Ton petit frère n'a rien avoir dans l'histoire, c'est entre toi et moi..._  
_-Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes, disait-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer._

_Son père allait lui manqué et elle détestait s'y faire à l'idée, son papa était un héros et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. _  
_L'aimant énormément. Sévérus l'embrassa sur le front avant de faire un sortilège qui remit rapidement sa robe de sorcier dans mallette. _  
_Melody râla sur le coup, ne voulant absolument pas qu'il parte. Elle ne voulait pas attendre Noël pour le revoir, pour le faire tout plein de câlin, mais il en était ainsi... Une triste cruauté... _  
_Elle le laissa la couché pour attendre le lendemain... Un lendemain pour lequel elle avait prit l'une de ses peluches, un de ses dessins et regardait son petit frère, qui était toujours calme. _  
_Melody resta dans les bras de son papa, jusqu'au moment des aux revoir..._

Melody ouvrit les yeux, c'était cette voix là qu'elle avait retenue de son père, une voix douce, malgré ses attitudes sévère. Elle regarda doucement autour d'elle.  
Flora était près d'elle, calme. Le regard froid comme son père. Les cheveux noirs au vent.  
Se demandant parfois si Flora n'était pas la fille de son père à elle.  
Melody la regarda doucement et la laissa s'approcher d'elle, restant calme et timide, n'aimant qu'une seule chose, le fait qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Flora la regardait énormément, se demandant ce qui la mettait dans cette état, mais elle avait quelques chose d'important à lui dire.  
Sévérus marchait dans les couloirs et les vit se regarder, il resta là calme, étant près à tout pour tout entendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend d'agir comme cela, tu vas tout faire pour passer pour une miss je sais tout ?, demanda sèchement Flora.  
-Non... J'ai pas envie...  
-Alors pourquoi tu réponds correctement et avec énormément de précision ? Tu sais qu'à force les autres vont se douter de quelques chose...  
-Mais arrêtes..., pleurnicha Melody. Je veux faire de mal à personne... Ni à mon père et ni à moi...  
-Je le sais, je te connais quand même. Au faîte, faudra que tu apprennes à te rebeler, car contre Serpentard et d'autres tu vas morfler. Ou encore tu vas finir comme Miss je sais tout... Sans amis...

Flora retourna près de Neville qui ne disait rien, d'accord avec Melody. Mais en même temps, il était comme elle, timide. Mais il savait qu'au fond de lui, qu'il ne devrait pas montrer de signe de faiblesse.  
Melody baissa la tête, des larmes coulants sur ses joues.  
Elle était blessée, elle savait que Flora avait raison, mais ce n'était pas son style à elle de penser à son sort. Elle n'aimait pas cela.  
Sévérus, qu'en a lui partit, sachant enfin sur quel point, il allait essayer de faire évoluer sa fille tout en en faisant le contraire. Il ria doucement...  
Et espérait une chose... Que son plan marche à merveille...


	4. Chapitre 4

Sévérus alla dans sa classe potion, se remémorant le fait que sa fille, lui avait caché énormément de choses, tellement timide. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, mais il savait qu'il devrait y procéder par étapes consécutives. Tout en préparant Potter à affronter le seigneur des Ténèbres.  
L'aspect que sa fille lui donnait, sa timidité, sa sensibilité, il la connaissait, mais devait faire comme si de rien ne s'était passer. Cela lui faisait mal, de ne pas savoir l'aider autrement que par la méchanceté.  
La haine, la destruction intérieure.  
Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire cela, malgré le fait qu'il l'aimait énormément. Mais il devait combattre la timidité de sa fille. Tout comme l'arrogance de Potter, qui ressemblait énormément à son ennemi de toujours. James Potter.  
Il le revoyait lui faire du mal.  
Sévérus, se revoyait, suspendu dans les airs, sans aucune corde, sans aucun sors formulé. La honte remonta progressivement en lui.  
Ces années de souffrances lui revenait dans son corps et dans toute son âme.  
Ses yeux se vidaient d'émotion. Rien ne semblait le traverser. Sévérus alla s'asseoir, regardant le tas de chaudrons devant lui.  
Il réfléchissait, se demandant comment se venger de James, sans pour autant rajouter Harry dans ses disputes.  
Mais il savait que cela était chose impossible. Harry était la copie conforme de James Potter, mais les yeux de Lily, ne lui en donnait aucune envie.  
Sévérus changea d'avis, se concentrant beaucoup plus sur son plan pour sa fille. Il savait que si quoi que cela soit se tournait mal, il allait avoir les fureurs de la femme qu'il aimait sur le dos et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Melody, quant à elle, se relevait de sa place. Gardant en mémoire les paroles de sa cousine.  
Des paroles qui lui restait au travers de la gorge.  
La laissant juste avec quelques larmes qui coulaient de ses joues, Melody s'en voulait.  
Elle s'en vouait d'être nulle, de ne pas être comme les autres...  
Être différente, ne pas savoir se rebeller, montrer qui elle était.  
Elle regarda ensuite le parc, si grand si majestueux. Qui avait du se battre avec des centaines de saison pour rester celui qu'il était. Elle voulait lui ressembler.  
La jeune Rogue soupira... Se dirigeant vers une salle de classe.  
Ses pas étaient lents, mais tout de même gracieux. Sa timidité, en prenait tout de même le dessus.  
Soudain... Elle se retrouva au sol, essayant de ramasser tous ses livres.  
Un élève de Serpentard s'approchait d'elle, le regard enrager. Ne la laissant plus faire un seul geste sauf celui de reculer. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, comme impuissante.  
L'élève de Serpentard brandit sa baguette vers la jeune Rogue, qui hésitait à prendre la sienne, le regardant, se demandant ce qu'il l'attendait. Elle ne voulait blessé personne comme elle l'avait dit plus tôt à sa cousine.  
Melody le savait... Jamais elle ne serait comme Flora, comme sa mère, comme son père.  
Comme personne. Elle n'allait vivre que par la protection...  
La protection des autres. Elle recula encore, recevant tous ses livres sur le corps avec violences grâce à un sortilège de répulsion. La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses yeux...  
Elle le regardait étrangement, prenant cette fois sa baguette, tremblante.  
Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Se demandant pourquoi c'était-elle la victime de cet étudient.  
Elle voulait crier, appeler son père en renfort ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais rien ne sortait.  
Rien.  
Sauf des sanglots.  
Des sanglots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à caché. Ne faisant qu'augmenter sa peur. La jeune fille ne faisait plus un geste, n'attendant qu'un signe...

Sévérus regardait ses élèves travaillés. Ils étaient assez prudents. Étant tout de même en cinquième année, ils ne se devaient aucune erreur sur l'épreuve du Polynectar.  
Une épreuve qu'ils avaient tous déjà passer lors de leurs deuxièmes années d'enseignement magique.  
La salle était tellement silencieuse, qu'un mort pouvait se taire sans aucune difficulté.  
Cela continuait, encore et encore, ne le laissant pour finir que le bruit des chaudrons qui s'enlaçait, qui laissaient les ingrédients se mélanger.  
Sévérus regardait ses élèves, passant quelques fois entre les bancs, aidant Serpentard assez discrètement.  
Il aimait sa maison, mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Se demandant toujours pourquoi l'un de ses élèves qui adorait la potion, n'était guère présent à ce cours-ci.  
Il regardait encore vers la porte. Ne la voyant pas s'ouvrir.  
Il entendait des voix, des menaces. Cette fois c'était sûr. Quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Il interrompit brutalement son cours. Les élèves se regardèrent, incertain de la situation.  
Les élèves de Gryffondor lancèrent des regards envers ceux de Serpentard. Une guerre d'esprit allait éclater.  
Sévérus sortit de la salle presque en courant, ce demandant quelle était cette intuition.  
Il regardait partout, il entendait toujours ces mêmes menaces, se demandant toujours ce qu'il se passait.  
Et il n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme cela.

Melody pleurait, maintenant dans le parc, toujours projeter par le même sort.  
Elle voulait toujours se sortir de là.  
Son corps lui faisait mal. Elle ne savait plus comment réfléchir.  
Tout allait si vite.  
Elle tomba à nouveau au sol. Tellement effrayé. Plus rien n'allait selon elle. Ses mouvements étaient lents, mais aussi difficiles à effectuer. Jamais elle n'aurait penser être la cible de quelqu'un dés sa première années. Se demandant même si elle n'aurait pas eu moins de problème en étant à Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou voir même Serpentard.  
Ses pensées se mélangeaient à nouveau, tout comme ses larmes qui tombaient au sol.  
C'en était trop pour elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus, encore un sort comme celui-là, elle savait qu'elle pourrait se faire transpercer par l'une des statues du parc.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit plusieurs élèves de Poudlard qui regardaient leurs « duel » encourageant l'élève de Serpentard, qui semblait déjà être dans cette école depuis pas mal de temps.  
Elle regardait tout monde et aperçut les élèves de première année de sa maison. Sa nouvelle famille. Elle pouvait même lire dans le regard de Flora, le fait qu'elle était énormément inquiète pour sa cousine.  
Melody comprit que Flora avait été « méchante » avec elle juste pour son bien. Mais rien n'allait, mais voulait lui prouver qu'elle avait beau être timide et qu'elle pouvait faire des merveilles dans le monde du combat. Elle resserra doucement sa baguette dans sa main, prête à tout à présent.

-Repulso, prononça distinctement l'élève de Serpentard sur Melody qui fut violemment projeter contre la statue. Je me demande pourquoi tu as été accepté à Poudlard, tu ne sais même pas te défendre.  
-La ferme, lâcha-t-elle aussi sèchement que son père lorsque celui-ci donnait cours. Tu vas voir si je ne devrais pas être à Poudlard.  
-On verra... Repulso !

Melody fut à nouveau projeter contre la statue du parc. Du sang tomba sur ses yeux, son front saignait déjà.  
Les élèves qui n'étaient pas de Gryffondor rirent aux éclats sur l'état de la jeune Rogue. Flora serra les poings, voulant aider sa cousine.  
Flora détestait que sa cousine se fasse attaquer aussi lâchement, alors qu'elle est fragile mentalement. Mais elle l'observait minutieusement, se demandant si elle n'allait pas réussir à quitter sa timidité juste pour ce combat.  
La jeune fille regardait le sang coulé sur sa cousine, et se demandait si personne n'allait quand même l'aider, un professeur. Car aucun n'étaient dans les environs, comme si ils avaient disparut.  
Melody se releva à nouveau, des larmes descendaient comme un torrent sur ses joues. L'élève de Serpentard riait abondement, voulant qu'elle abandonne contre lui.  
Jamais une première année ne devait se mettre devant lui, même pour aller en cours. Il savait que si il massacrait un ou une élève de Gryffondor, son directeur de maison, le professeur Rogue serait fier de lui.  
Il le savait.  
Melody le regarda méchamment, prête pour se venger, elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose, qu'il l'attaque, ce qui ne se fit pas attendre, mais il était trop tard. Melody fut projeter à nouveau contre un mur, ce qui provoqua à nouveau des éclats de rire général de l'assemblé.  
Melody ne voulait plus baisser les bras, malgré ses envies. Elle sentait ses bras engourdit.  
Elle se demandait même si les professeurs n'allaient venir que lorsqu'elle l'aurait au moins lancé un sort. Ce qu'elle craignait le plus, c'était que son père la sanctionne elle. Mais vu sa maison, c'était ce qu'il pouvait probablement se passer.  
Elle regarda le jeune homme devant elle, séchant ses larmes d'un coup de revers.  
Elle resserra sa baguette dans sa main droite.  
Elle la leva lentement sa baguette, mal.

-Rep... commença le jeune homme, à nouveau sur de son coup.  
-Stupéfix, répondit aussi vite son adversaire de première année, ayant repris un peu le dessus avant de fondre en larmes.

Le sortilège toucha de plein fouet l'élève de Serpentard, ne laissant plus qu'un froid à tous les élèves qui avaient assisté.  
Gryffondor sourit. Regardant toujours avec stupeur leur camarade qui avait comme perdu patience à tout cela.  
Melody regarda le jeune homme.  
Il était figé au sol, comme dans un coma profond. Personne ne venait l'aider, des pas se firent lentement entendre. Quelqu'un approchait...  
Et s'approchait dangereusement de Melody.


End file.
